Still Hating You
by blueXXphoenix
Summary: Even in Kai's death, Voltaire will still hate him. My first oneshot. Character death.


**Still Hating You**

**Hello. Just a random fic that I thought of. I decided to try and write a oneshot, so here it goes.**

**Pairings: **ReiXKai

**Warnings: **Very weird way of Voltaire hating Kai.

**Summary: **When Kai dies, Voltaire has one last way of saying ''I hate you.''

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own Beyblade.

_**--Flashback--**_

"talking"

_Thoughts_

Lyrics

Now to the story.

Rei stood away from the large group of crying people. He faced away from them, his head bowed. The group was gathered in front of a beautiful white building that stood in front of a cemetery.

The other Blade Breakers stood with the group, all of them crying. Beyblade teams were gathered, offering condolences and comfort. However, nothing seemed to calm the four teens.

They waited outside as fans came to see the crimson-eyed blader one last time. Even though some would never meet him and he could be considered a cold-hearted bastard sometimes, he had left an imprint on the world.

Inside the white building, a line of people clad in black stood silently. They waited patiently to see him one last time before he was buried into the ground. Most cried, some tried not to. At the front of the line, a black coffin laid; the lid was open.

Inside, a young boy obliviously lay. He slept, but everyone knew he would never wake. His pale face held a serene expression; an expression he never got to wear in life.

Outside, Lee Wong slowly walked up to Rei. He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder; the action spoke more than words ever could. They stood together, staring at the building.

The other bladers moved up a few at a time. They all watched as people came in with grim faces and left in tears. Emily, Mariah, and Hilary continued to cry openly; others had tear streaked faces.

Rei tried desperately to understand why the people in the line were so sad. Finally, he questioned his bit beast. _Drigger, they never even got to meet him. They never laughed with him... They never battled him. Why are they so sad? They didn't even know him._

_Master, I think they are sad because they will never get to. They will never be able to battle him or laugh with him. They will never truly be able to meet him._

Rei nodded and let his mind wonder back to when it had happened. He still cringed at the memory.

_**--Flashback--**_

_Tyson and Max ran around in the park, challenging others to beybattles. Kenny and Hilary watched with amusement. Rei and Kai faced each other from across a dish towards the front of the park, grinning at the intensity of the battle._

"_Go Dranzer!! Blazing Gigas!!" Kai ordered. His magnificent phoenix came from her blade, screeching._

"_You're not gonna win this one, Kai! Drigger, Tiger Claw Attack!!" Rei yelled. The Tiger of the East roared as it charged at the Phoenix. The blades met in a flash of lights and sparks. When the sound and lights died down, both blades lay on the ground, motionless._

"_Tie again," Kai muttered. He bent and grabbed his blade from the ground. "Want to go again?" _

"_Any time," Rei grinned, placing Drigger in his launcher._

"_3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP!!" Sparks flew as both blades met in mid air then crashed to the dish. They flew apart only to meet again seconds later in attack. _

_Rei looked across at his boyfriend then sent a mental note to Drigger. Without warning, Drigger flew forward, forcing Dranzer out of the dish and into the street._

"_I win!!" Rei smiled. Kai smirked, walking to get his blade._

_Neither noticed the car flying down the road until it was too late._

_Rei glanced up at the sound of screeching tires. "KAI!!" he screamed. _

_Kai's face flew up at Rei's yell. He stared straight into the headlights of a sleek, black Mustang. He froze, making his step too late._

_The car slammed into Kai, pulling the blader under. The tires ran over both his arms and legs and continued forward. Kai lay, motionless, his eyes wide with shock. Rei ran over, quickly followed by Tyson and Max. The American pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance._

_Rei leaned close to Kai, trying desperately to keep the Russian awake. The five minutes for the ambulance to come dragged on like hours. When the sirens were finally heard and the truck rounded the corner, Kai was unconscious._

_They loaded him onto a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth. Rei climbed in next to him, holding his hand firmly. The ambulance sped down the highway, leading to a large hospital._

_When they arrived, they pulled Kai out and led Rei to a waiting room. A few minutes later, the Blade Breakers walked in, followed by Mr. Dickenson. The old man looked stressed and worried._

_They sat for hours, waiting. Few words were spoken among them, for no one knew what to say. So they sat in silence, praying for their captain's life._

_Finally, a tall bald man walked out. "Are you all with Mr. Kai Hiwatari?" he asked. They all nodded._

_Everyone held their breaths as they awaited the fate of their captain. Finally, the doctor looked up with pain filled eyes. "I'm sorry. Mr. Hiwatari didn't make it."_

_Tyson and Max immediately began to sob, closely followed by Kenny and Hilary. Mr. Dickenson patted his eyes with a handkerchief, trying in vain to calm the youngest of the team._

_Rei sat silently for a few seconds, before he glared up at the doctor. "YOU'RE LYING!! YOU LYING BASTARD!!" he continued to scream at the old man who took every word silently._

_Tyson and Max moved over to Rei, holding him back. The Chinese blader eventually fell to the floor, sobbing. Tyson and Max went down with him and all three bladers sat there, offering comfort in their presence._

_**--End Flashback--**_

Rei came back to the present. That had been a week ago, and Rei hadn't said a word since then. He had locked himself in his room, refusing meals. They had begun to worry when he didn't eat for three days straight. Their worries had been confirmed when the Chinese blader had tried to kill himself. He hastily pushed the memory away.

Instead, he focused on the line as it shortened. Eventually the viewers left, all weeping. The bladers moved up to the entrance, led by the Blade Breakers, then the NeoBorg.

Rei mentally prepared himself for seeing his lover. He began to tremble when he was about three feet away. The other bladers stopped at the stairs, letting Rei go up alone.

He stopped at the coffin, eyes closed. When he opened them, his eyes began to fill with tears. He stood, waiting for Kai to open his eyes and give him one of his smiles. But deep down, Rei knew he wouldn't. He knew Kai would never smile at him again, would never insult Tyson again.

He finally accepted that Kai was gone.

He began to cry silently. He stood, trembling. His cries soon turned into sobs, then wails. He kneeled down, sobbing. Lee and Tyson walked up, gripped his shoulders, and led him away. They sat him in a chair, offering comforting words.

The other bladers walked up, saying their last goodbyes. The boys no longer held it in and cried openly. They all sat in the first three rows of chairs, crying and comforting each other.

The bladers all glared when a tall man with grey hair walked in, closely followed by a purple haired man. The two men just smirked smugly. Michael silently prayed that they wouldn't ruin anything.

People began to file in, offering condolences to the bladers. Everyone sat, crying or comforting another. They all waited sitting or kneeling. When everyone was done, a priest came up and waited for the sobs to calm down.

"Today, we are not here to mourn a lost friend. We are here to celebrate a boy who lived a good life. Who had many friends and was surrounded by people who cared.

"Kai Hiwatari was part of a family that cared more than anything. He was loved, he was accepted; things he cherished for his entire life. However, I'm not the right person to explain all of this.

"Rei, would you like to come up and say a few words?" the priest asked. Rei nodded, standing.

He walked up and stood silent for a moment. "Kai was more than just a captain. He was a leader, a brother, a friend, and everything else to all of us. He cared for us, something that he only experienced towards the end of his life.

"But he led a good life. He was strong, he helped us when we were at our worst, and he carried us when we couldn't walk for ourselves. But to me, he was even more than that. He loved me more than anyone did. He stayed with me when I hated him for it.

"And now, there's only one thing else to say: I'm sorry, Kai. We're sorry. Sorry for taking you for granted, for not thanking you for everything. We're sorry for everything we did wrong that you fixed." Rei began to cry as he turned around to face Kai.

"I love you."

He turned and walked away, unable to say anything. Lee smiled encouragingly and Rei returned it with a small smile of his own.

"Now, though it is against my will, I must abide. Voltaire, you have three minutes," the priest growled out.

Voltaire smiled and walked up. "Kai was my grandson, as you all know. So I have just one last thing to say." He spun quickly, to quick for anyone to act. He pulled out a small hand pistol, took aim, and fired.

Kai's face splattered inside the coffin.

People jumped up and began shouting and crying. Police ran in, grabbing Voltaire and Boris. The bladers all shouted angrily at him, tears streaming from their eyes. Bryan held Tala back from attacking the man, though Bryan held a similar expression.

"I told him I would torture him until the end. And I'm a man of my word." Voltaire smirked triumphantly.

Rei sat eyes wide with shock. He didn't scream. He didn't cry. He just sat there. Lee glanced worriedly but didn't say a word.

Rei suddenly slumped over, onto Lee. The Galeon user quickly caught him, resting Rei's head on his lap. Rei's eyes were closed, his face serene while tears streamed profusely from his eyes.

Mr. Dickenson shut the coffin, his eyes angry and sparkling with tears. Everyone except three bladers was silent as Voltaire and Boris were led away. Michael, Lee, and Robert continued to shout, even as the two Russians left the building.

The three captains eventually quieted. The building filled with pain as everyone sobbed. No one was able to be comforted. No one stopped crying for minutes.

Almost an hour later, the wails were quiet and everyone cried silently. Rei had woken up just before that and had leaned heavily against Lee, his eyes dull.

"Tyson, Max, Rei, could you all come up here for a moment?" Mr. Dickenson asked. They all nodded, moving to stand next to the old man.

"First off, I am terribly sorry this happened. I know none of you are taking this lightly, but a decision must be made. Would you rather have Kai cremated because of the current circumstances, or would you like to continue the funeral as it was planned?" He looked at each boy separately, waiting for an answer.

"I think it should be up to Rei," Tyson answered, eyes downcast.

"Same here," Max muttered. All eyes turned to Rei.

"It's your decision," Mr. D said gently.

Rei stood silently, trying to make up his mind. He wanted to please everyone, but would everyone be happy with his decision? He didn't want to know the answer. He thought back, when he and Kai had first started dating.

_**--Flashback—**_

_Two figures walked in the deserted park, holding hands. No words were spoken between the couple as both were enjoying the scenery._

_When they came around to a bench, the taller pulled the raven haired boy down to sit. Crimson looked into amber, both waiting for someone to speak._

"_Rei, can you promise me something?" Kai asked quietly. Rei nodded. "When I die, I don't want to be cremated."_

"_What? Why not, Kai? I thought you liked fire," Rei said._

"_I do. But I don't want to be cremated."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because I don't want to be cremated by fire. You're right, that I like fire. But I only like Dranzer's fire. I don't want to be cremated by any other flame. Also, since you always like the earth and nature, I want to be buried. So that even when I die, I'll still be close to you." Kai offered one of his genuine smiles._

"_Okay, Kai. And when I die, I want to be cremated. So I can be close to you to."_

"_Promise you won't let them cremate me?" Kai held out his pinky finger._

"_Promise," Rei said, wrapping their fingers together. _

_**--End Flashback—**_

"We can't cremate him," Rei finally said after minutes of silence.

"Are you sure, Rei?" Mr. D asked.

"Yes. Kai didn't want to be cremated. He wanted to be buried."

"Ok, Rei." They all nodded, walking back to their seats. Mr. D walked up to the podium.

"It has been decided that Kai will be buried. We will continue with the ceremony," he announced.

Rei, Tyson, Tala, and Bryan stood. They moved to the coffin, each taking a brass handle. They picked up the coffin, which was unsurprisingly light. Kai had never been a heavy person.

They carried him outside, towards a secluded part of the cemetery. A six feet deep hole waited in front of a stone slab. They attached the chains to the handles, preparing to lower him in.

Everyone gathered around, refusing to look at the hole. The priest said a few words, but no one heard them. They all simply cried, bringing back memories of the Russian captain.

A song began to play; one both Rei and Tala agreed would be best to play it for the funeral. The words rung through the air, touching each blader to the heart.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  


  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  


  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  


  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  


  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  


  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  


  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

As the last words rung through the air, the cemetery became deathly quiet. Everyone silently said their last goodbyes again, looking at the sky or the black coffin.

"And now," the priest finally spoke. "We lay Kai Alexander Hiwatari to rest. May you rest in peace wherever you go."

The four began to lower the coffin, staring blankly ahead. The coffin thudded once it reached the ground. They pulled the chains back up as others began to fill the hole with dirt.

When the task was done, everyone remained, staring at the grave. The guest began to file out slowly until only the bladers were left.

"Do you all want to come?" Mr. D asked the group.

"In a minute," Michael answered for all of them.

Rei looked at the stone slab. The wind howled, flinging leaves around them. The slab read:

**Kai Alexander Hiwatari**

**A good friend**

**A good captain**

**A lost brother**

**He will be missed.**

"**But he will rise to the sky,**

**For a true Phoenix never dies."**

The bladers began to leave, giving one last look to the grave. The wind suddenly picked up, bringing a large group of leaves into the sky. Most of the funeral guests saw a group of orange and red leaves.

All of the bladers saw a Phoenix rise, her screech resounding across the sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The End**

I really hated myself for what I made Voltaire do... but oh well. I thought it would make for an interesting story. So there you go. Hope you liked.

Please R&R.

pleaseandthankyou.

blueXXphoenix


End file.
